


Blackmail

by Torque



Series: Smith Family Affair [2]
Category: American Dad!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out that the incident with Hayley had been recorded, and is given the tape.  What shall he do with this incriminating piece of evidence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackmail

The sun was filtering through the open window and onto Steve’s face as he gently awoke. He grumbled awake and sat upright, and wondered why his pyjama bottoms were on the floor.

“Morning you randy bastard.” said an obnoxious voice from across the room. Roger was standing in the doorway looking very pleased with himself. Steve covered himself with his hand and fumbled for the covers.

“R-roger? What are you doing? Get out of my room!”

“Oh if you say so, but first I have something that you may want. You can look at it whenever you want, but I think that now would be the best time.”

He threw something towards Steve, landed softly on the bed. Steve looked at it, and recognized it as a tape from a hand-held video camera.

“What the heck is that supposed to be?” he asked, but when he looked up Roger was already gone. Pulling his pyjamas back on, he scuffled in his closet until he found his own video camera, put the tape in and plugged into his computer. The video started, and at first Steve wasn’t sure what he was looking at.

There was only a door at first, moving jerkily as the camera was fumbled with, presumably by Roger. Then the lens was shoved to the crack in the door, and it was pushed wider so what lay inside filled the screen. It was very dark and there was only a square of blackness on the screen.

“Wow Roger.” said Steve to himself. “I can see why this was so important to wake me up for.”

As the video recorded plain black, there were some faint noises on the recording. It could have been whispered voices. Roger’s muttering overlapped it as the camera fumbled some more.

“Stupid thing.” he muttered. “Can’t believe it’s not auto focusing. No wonder I found you in the dumpster behind best buy.”

Steve rolled his eyes and sat back, and waited for whatever Roger wanted him to see on this video to reveal itself. With a faint whirring noise, the picture focused as Roger found the right button, and shapes were suddenly recognizable and lit up out of the darkened room.  
Steve sat forward again with his eyes wide. He recognized his own room, and his bed. And that was him on the bed, but there was something else moving under the covers, with a pair of bare feet poking out of the bottom. Before Steve could wonder who it was that was under there, video-Steve threw the covers aside to reveal . . . HAYLEY!

In a rush it all came back to him, last night Hayley had come stumbling into his room, too wasted to realize that it wasn’t her room. She’d snuggled up to him, thinking he was Jeff in the darkness, and proceeded to give Steve his first ever blowjob and unwittingly take his virginity. 

Steve’s cock was rock hard the second he realized what he was watching. He watched it the whole way through, right up until Hayley got off the bed and Roger ran away down the hall, snickering and filming his waddling feet. He replayed the video and watched again from the beginning. As he watched it a second time he realized he was stroking his cock, masturbating to the footage of his sister fucking him. Near the end, he zoomed in on Hayley’s face as she riding him reverse-cowgirl style, while he was smacking her as like she’d asked. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting hard on her lower lip. It was obvious that she was really enjoying herself. Steve came into his lap as he watched Hayley’s face being buried in the sheets as she moved her hips faster. This was by far the best porn he’d ever seen.

Afterwards, spent and a little sleepy, he came to his senses and remembered that it was Roger behind the camera. Pulling up his pants and ejecting the tape, he stormed up to the attic where Roger was lounging on his bed with a glass of wine.

“What the hell is this?!” Steve yelled, brandishing the tape. Roger was nonplussed.

“It’s a sex tape stupid.” he said, sipping his wine. “I filmed it last night after I heard Hayley coming home. I was hoping to get some more footage of her and Jeff to put on the internet, but instead I find the action taking place in YOUR room.”

“And now you’re giving me the tape? What, is this blackmail?”

“Oh no, Steve. No, you don’t need to worry about that.” said Roger with a laugh. “I was going to put it up on the internet anyway, but then I thought that you might have more fun with it. I already have lots of movies with Hayley and Jeff anyway.”

He laughed some more, and then left, leaving Steve in the attic all alone with the tape in his hands. Just what the hell did he mean by that?

 

\---

For the rest of the day, Steve was having a hard time putting the memories of the night before out of his mind. Everyone was home that day, and hanging around the house. Every time Hayley was in the room Steve immediately got a hard on, and was embarrassed by it. It was crazy that he should so suddenly be attracted to his own sister. But after last night, he didn’t see her as his sister anymore. He saw those bare breasts bouncing at him. He saw her face in an expression of primal lust. He saw that ass of hers bouncing up and down. No one else seemed to notice that Steve went to his room quite often that day, as he lay on the bed, closed his eyes, and pumped his fist up and down his cock thinking about Hayley.

After a day of this, it was too much for Steve to bear. He ultimately decided that he wanted to fuck Hayley again, but he didn’t know how. He was sitting in his room, watching the tape for the fifteenth time and masturbating, when he realized that Roger had already given him the solution. The tape! Steve had assumed that Roger was going to use it to black mail him, but really Roger was GIVING it to Steve so he could blackmail Hayley! It was perfect! Early that evening, Steve got right to work, an evil grin fixed to his face.

\---

 

That night, everyone was on their way to bed again. Stan and Francine were settling into bed, Jeff was already asleep, and Hayley was brushing her teeth. This was the moment that Steve had been waiting for all evening. He watched her for a while, being careful to keep out of view of the mirror so she couldn’t see him. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt for pyjamas, and he wasn’t certain if she was wearing anything underneath. He really hoped not.

“Hayley?” he said by the bathroom door. “Could you come here for a minute? There’s something I want to show you.”

“Ugh, can it wait until tomorrow, spaz?” she muttered, dropping her toothbrush in the cup by the sink. “I’m still hungover from last night.”

“Trust me, you’re gonna need to see this!”

Reluctantly Hayley followed. Steve was already sitting in his computer chair, eager to start. He was already in his Pyjamas again, and he was wearing briefs underneath to help hide his boner.

“So what is it that’s so important?” asked Hayley impatiently. Steve didn’t reply, but quickly opened the video file he’d saved to his computer. He started the clip from just after Roger’s muttering, because she didn’t need to know who had recorded it. There’d be too much for her to think about anyway. Once the image came into focus, Hayley squinted. Then she smiled.

“You brought me here to show that you had a girl over?” she asked with a sarcastic grin. “I mean, don’t get me wrong Steve, kudos, but you don’t have to show off the video. She’s not even that hot, look at her.”

“Yes. Look at her.” said Steve, and sat back as the video played on. Hayley squirmed, a little uncomfortable at having to watch a video of her brother having sex, but she watched, and her eyes grew wide with shock as she saw the girl in the video turn around so she could see her face.

“Oh my god.” she whispered.

“That’s right, Hayley. You were so wasted last night that you came bursting into my room, took off all your clothes and got into bed thinking it was yours. Then you proceeded to have your way with me, thinking I was Jeff.”

Hayley’s face was ashen white as she stood glued to the screen. Then she blushed with anger and turned on Steve.

“Well why didn’t you stop me?!” she demanded. “You just let this happen, you little pervert!”

“You didn’t give me a chance.” Steve said with a smile. “By the time I realized what was going on you were gently swirling your tongue around little Steve.”

“Oh god. This is . . . Just delete the video, ok? I can’t believe you’d show me this.”

“It’s not that simple Hayley. Deleting this video won’t do much good, since I’ve made copies, and sent them to places that only I know about. They’ll stay there, unseen by anyone, so long as you do what I say.”

Hayley was furious now. She wanted to strangle the little twerp, but she forced herself to remain calm.

“So what?” she asked eventually, once she’d gotten herself under control. “This is blackmail? You want me to pay you? You want me to do your homework for you, or whatever?”

“Not exactly.” He said, and sat back in his chair, lifted his hips and pulled his pants down. His boner swung back and forth as it was released, and Hayley’s eyes popped in surprise. “I want you to suck it. Again.”

“Are you serious? You seriously want your own sister to suck your dick?!”

“That’s right. And if you don’t, the whole world will know that you fucked your brother.” he said, and pointed arrogantly to his rock hard dick. “So suck it.”

For the first few moments, Hayley couldn’t move. She couldn’t even breathe. The absurdity of this situation hadn’t had time to sink in yet. She could barely believe that this was even happening. But eventually, realizing she had no choice, she got down on her knees, and looked at Steve’s cock standing up in front of her. She had to admit, however, that it was an impressive cock. It was at least an inch bigger than Jeff’s, and even though she hadn’t said anything to him, she’d been craving something bigger since she married him. Hayley blushed as she took Steve’s cock in her hand.

“I hate you so much.” she whispered.

“Sex slaves don’t talk, Hayley.” said Steve, putting his hands behind his head. “Sex slaves get busy.”

With a sigh, Hayley rolled her eyes, opened her mouth, and took Steve’s tip between her lips. She felt Steve shudder at the contact, and when she twirled her tongue around it she could feel him twitch each time she did it. Despite everything, Hayley was flattered that her skills were being appreciated. Jeff never appreciated them.

Hayley closed her eyes, and went to work, realizing that if she pretended that it was someone else, this wouldn’t be so bad. She took the entire length of his shaft into her mouth, until her nose was buried in his pubes, and accepted the tip down to the back of her throat. She stayed there for a second or two, and when she came back up for air she coughed, bringing up a layer of thick saliva to coat the warm dick in her mouth. Bring her head up she spit on the tip, lathered the whole thing in her spit with her hand, and then put it back in her mouth. Her head started bobbing up and down, and she was fucking her brother’s cock with her mouth. Steve moaned in appreciation, and put his hands on the back of her head. Hayley kept her eyes closed, and kept pretending that the cock she had in her mouth belonged to someone else. With a touch of shame, she realized that she was getting turned on. Normally, with other guys that she’d been with, giving them head had been the perfect form of foreplay, a way to pleasure them and turn her on at the same time. And now old habits were coming back as her pussy was starting to get really wet. She tried to block this out, and focused on sucking Steve off.

As Steve got closer to climax, he grabbed fistfuls of Hayley’s hair, and Hayley couldn’t help but moan as it happened. As forceful and assertive as she was the rest of the time, she’d discovered that in bed it drove her crazy when the guy took control. She blushed as she bobbed her head up and down faster, swirling her tongue around each time. Her pussy was on fire, and was aching to be touched, but she refused to pleasure herself while she was blowing her own brother. But as Steve was pulling her hair to move her head up and down for her, the fact that he was her brother was starting to matter less and less. She reached up with her free hand to take her own breast in hand, and started to squeeze and pinch the nipple the way she liked. Her cunt was still calling for attention, but some part of her was still trying to hold out, trying to resist the blind lust and remember that what she was doing was wrong.

Steve was rocking his hips back and forth now, getting closer. Hayley could tell that he was only seconds away. She tried to pull away, but Steve held her down by her hair.

“Sex slaves swallow, Hayley.” he muttered, and forced her head all the way down. She groaned as he came all the way at the back of her throat, and despite herself, swallowed it all. Her mouth and throat were milking his cock, encouraging every drop of semen out and down her greedy gullet.

When he was finally done, he let go of her hair and she came up for air with a gasp. A long string of saliva stretched between his cock and her lips, and she was red in the face from embarrassment, shame, and arousal. She breathed heavily, eyes wet with tears. Steve thought it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

Quickly composing herself, Hayley stood up and turned to leave.

“If that’s everything Steve, I’m going to go to bed now.” she said, not even bothering to insult him, even though she felt like it. Before she could turn away, however, Steve reached out and slapped her soundly across her ass. Hayley yelped and stopped in her tracks, blushing once again.

“I don’t think so. I never said I was done with you. Take off your shirt.”

“Steve . . . I . . .”

“Do it.” said Steve with uncharacteristic forcefulness. Realizing she had no other choice, Hayley slowly pulled the shirt up and off, revealing that she was naked underneath. She dropped it to the floor and coyly tried to cover herself with her hands.

“Get on your knees.” he said, and stood up to strip off as well. Hayley did as she was told, and it seemed that her legs were operating all on their own, responding to the assertiveness of the voice and bypassing her brain entirely. Once she was on her knees, Steve stepped forward, put a hand on the back of her head, and pushed her down so her face was buried in the carpet, and her ass was sticking up in the air. With his feet he kicked her legs apart, and he slapped her ass again. Hayley flinched, and squealed a little bit, but she moaned with pleasure as well. Jeff never spanked her, even though she begged him to. He wasn’t assertive or dominant, just the opposite. But now she was getting just what she wanted, and her body was betraying her, as Steve found out when he touched his fingers to his sister’s exposed pussy.

“I guess you like this better than you said.” he said with a laugh, and squared up behind her with his cock in one hand, and his other hand resting on her hips.

“At lease use a condom.” Hayley whispered, her cheek pressed down into the carpet. Steve slapped her ass again, and she squeaked, grabbing the carpet with both hands.

“Shut up.” he said. “Everyone knows you’re on the pill.”

With that, he touched the tip of his dick to her opening, and pushed forward to bury it inside her to the hilt. His hips slapped against her ass cheeks as he did, and she gasped in surprise. Putting both his hands on her hips, he pulled her hard onto him, and started with a quick pace, slamming into her has hard as he could. As her whole body shook with the force of each thrust, Hayley closed her eyes, and bit her lip as waves of pleasure rolled through her, emanating from her pussy. Steve watched with glee as Hayley’s ass jiggled and bounced as he fucked her hard. He slapped her across the ass, and she groaned with intense pleasure.

“You like to be spanked, don’t you?” he whispered. “You love it when someone spanks you, isn’t that right, Hayley?”

Hayley didn’t respond, too swept up in the pleasure of being fucked, and Steve swatted her hard on the ass, making her squeal again.

“Answer me!” he said.

“Yes.” Hayley whispered. Steve spanked her again.

“’Yes’ what?”

“Yes I like to be spanked.” said Hayley, a little louder. Steve smiled, and pulled her hips harder to fuck her as hard as he possibly could. Hayley closed her eyes again and held on for the ride.

Hayley came several times, so turned on after years of doing without a decent, proper fucking that she was now in heaven. Finally it was Steve’s turn, and he pulled out of her, jerked his cock over her ass and sprayed his load all over Hayley’s back. Hayley felt it, and felt a strange mixture of satisfaction, pride, and shame and what had just happened.

“Ok, now I’m done.” said Steve. “Go take a shower and go to bed. I’ll let you know the next time I need you.”

Hayley stood up, picked up her shirt, and hung her head as she made her way out of Steve’s room and to the bathroom.

She didn’t notice that the linen closet in the hallway was open a crack, and that inside Francine was standing with her hand clamped over her mouth to hide her heavy breathing. She’d darted into the closet, after watching the sordid display in Steve’s room. She’d heard some kind of commotion after Stan had rolled over and gone to sleep, and she’d gotten out of bed to investigate. She’d watched the entire thing happen, and was dumbstruck by what she’d seen.

She had no idea what to do, but something had to be done.


End file.
